Any Suggestions?
by Sweet Kid 2020
Summary: A series of drabbles requested by readers and fellow writers. I am open to your ideas.
1. Chapter 1: Green-Eyed Monster

**So, I've decided to put the rest of my requested plots into a series of unrelated chapters.**

**Each chapter will be a requested drabble.**

**This one was requested by zcross1997.**

**I'll start working on the others I've been given ASAP.**

**I own nothing.**

...

Storty 1: Green-Eyed Monster

It was an ordinary evening at the Lincoln residence.

Cree was lying on the couch reading a magazine when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!"

Cree got up and opened the door, and should've been shocked by what she saw.

But really, it only annoyed her.

"Hey, Cree." Hoagie said casually, holding a red rose in his hand. He was dressed in a suit, still wearing his signature goggles and aviator cap.

"You again, what big fancy scheme do you have in mind to win me over this time?."

Hoagie raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Oh, this! No, no this getup isn't for you. I was wondering if you could call your sister down so I can see her?"

Cree was stunned, why was Hoagie suddenly interested in seeing Abby?

She slowly nodded and backed away, "Okay... I'll go get her."

"No need." Abby said from behind her sister, "Numbuh 5's all ready to go."

Cree turned and couldn't believe what she saw.

Abby was still wearing her signature red cap and earrings, but instead of her usual dress shirt and white Mary Jane shoes, she was wearing a midnight blue evening gown and black dress shoes.

Cree stared blankly for a moment, then forced a hollow laugh, "Okay, okay I get it now. It's a prank, right?"

Hoagie shook his head, "No pranks at all tonight." Then he changed his voice to his smooth Casanova imitation voice, "So, you ready to head out, sweetheart?"

Before Cree could say anything else, Abby stepped around her and smiled, "Ready, baby."

Cree stood there, frozen in her spot, and watched as Hoagie gave her sister the rose and took her hand.

"What... just... happened?" Cree asked herself as she watched them walk down the street together.

...

The next day, Cree decided to head up to the treehouse and see if Abby's teammates knew what was going on.

She waited a few minutes after knocking, and was almost immediately greeted with the door being flung open and Numbuhs 1, 3, and 4 pointing their weapons at her.

"Alright, teenager!" Nigel shouted, "You have 10 seconds to explain yourself and get out before we blast you out!"

Cree put her hands up, "I just have a very important question for all of you."

"Yeah?" Wally retorted, "What makes you think we'll answer?"

"Because it concerns the relationship between my sister and that Hoagie kid."

Kuki put down her weapon, a giddy smile spreading across her face, "Oh, yeah! They're dating now. Aren't they just adorable together? It's about time they got together, they're perfect for each other!"

Cree's face fell into an expression of shock.

"Close your mouth, Cree. You'll catch flies." Nigel said sarcastically, "Now, would you mind leaving?"

...

Cree's expression never changed as she trudged home, trying to process everything.

_What changed? When did Hoagie stop trying to woo me and suddenly become interested in Abby?_

Then, an angry thought came to her mind as she stopped in front of her house, her face contorting into an envious expression.

_He's got some nerve picking my little sister over me! And without even telling me first!_

Cree ducked behind a nearby bush and waited for the young couple to return to the house.

_I'm gonna give that little two-timer a good talking to!_

_..._

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Abby nodded, "Yep, it's gonna be so much fun!"

Hoagie grinned, "I should hope so, it's street fair day!"

"You get a good night's rest then, don't wanna be low on energy."

"You too. Good night, Abs."

"Good night." Abby responded, planting a kiss on his cheek before going inside.

Hoagie's face turned red as a goofy smile lit up his face, "Wow, and to think I used to chase her sister."

Then, a voice came from behind, "You mean you don't anymore?"

Hoagie turned around sharply, "Cree? How long have you been standing there?"

Cree smirked at him, "She has you duped, Hoagie. She's only gonna break your tender little heart."

Hoagie's face gained a confused look as he watched the teen move slowly toward him, "Uh, Cree, you didn't answer my question."

"Oh Hoagie," she chuckled bending down so her face was in front of his, her voice low and sweet, almost seductive, "you are so naive, and Abby knows it. Oh sure, she may kiss you now, but sooner or later, her true colors will show. And I don't want you getting hurt." Cree then cupped a hand around his cheek, stroking it with her thumb, "So let's just call this whole thing off and get you out while you still can, before she latches onto your heart and sucks all the joy out of it like the little leech she is."

Hoagie gulped as Cree moved closer and pressed her forehead against his, "C-Cree... you're... you're kinda making me feel uncomfortable. P-please stop."

"Why Hoagie!" Cree exclaimed, putting her other hand on his other cheek, "How unusual of you to say that! Before, you used to love having me near you. What changed?"

"W-well, um..." stammered Hoagie, his throat beginning to feel dry, "you... you never really... returned my affections before. Bu-but that's in the past, Cree! That was just a silly 'baby crush', as you would call it! M-my heart really belongs to Abby!"

Cree squeezed his cheeks, causing him to squeak in discomfort, she moved her face back to glare at him, "You know that's not true," she growled, "she just has you in her trap. But don't worry, I'll save you. You'll soon find out who you really belong with."

With that, she let go of him, and stormed into her house.

Hoagie looked on in confusion and fear as she slammed the door, "What?"

...

_I have to do something_, Cree thought to herself as she paced around her room.

_But it's not like I can just show up at the street fair and make him jealous or something._

Then, an idea formed in her head.

_Or maybe I can._

She picked up her cellphone and dialed the number of someone she knew would help her.

"Hello?" Maurice's voice asked from the other end.

"Hello Maurice," replied Cree in a sweet tone, "what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much."

"I've been wondering, would you like to go to the street fair with me tomorrow? Just you and me."

"Oh, um, sure. Let me just ask my Mom real quick."

Cree waited for moment before he returned.

"She said it's okay."

"Good, I'll pick you up at 12:00. Don't be late, sweetie."

"Okay... see ya later then."

"Bye."

After hanging up, Cree chuckled deviously.

_This is gonna be great. Now we'll see who Hoagie really belongs with._

_..._

The next afternoon, Cree arrived at the street fair with Maurice.

"So," Maurice asked her, "what should we do first?"

Cree was staring at the entrance, not paying attention.

"Cree?"

Cree turned her head, "Yeah?"

"I said, 'what should we do first'?"

"Let's just hang out here for a couple of minutes."

Maurice shrugged and sat down on the bench, "Okay."

Cree didn't take her eyes off the entrance as she sat down next to him.

"So, how have things been going with you lately?" Maurice asked, trying to make small talk.

Suddenly, Cree turned to him sharply and seized him by the collar of his shirt. She yanked him toward her and smashed her lips against his.

Maurice froze in complete shock, not noticing that Hoagie and Abby were passing by them.

Abby paused about a foot away and turned around, giggling a bit at what she saw.

"Hey sis," she called, "good for you! Maybe we can catch up with you two later and make it a double date!"

When Cree pulled away, Maurice just stared at her for a moment.

"What the heck was that for?"

Cree shrugged, "Sorry, heat of the moment. Come on, let's go. I think I know what I want to do first."

...

The whole afternoon was spent following Hoagie and Abby around.

First, Cree kept a close eye on them when they were at the pony rides. She and Maurice sat on a nearby bench eating cotton candy together so it wouldn't look suspicious.

Then, they followed the two kids around the fair as they looked for other things to do.

The souvenir stands, the food stands, the rides, the games. Anywhere Hoagie and Abby went, Cree followed, dragging Maurice around.

Now they were near the dunk tank, holding hands.

Maurice was starting to get frustrated. All day he'd been trying to talk to her, but it was like he wasn't even there. And if he was, he was just an object.

_What's her deal? She kisses me, but then ignores me? I'm getting mixed signals over here!_

He then wondered why he was so annoyed that she wasn't paying attention to him.

_I guess it just doesn't make sense that she'd ask me to go with her if she wasn't even gonna talk to me._

Meanwhile, it was Abby's turn at the dunk tank. Her first two throws missed.

"Numbuh 5 must be out of practice."

"Don't worry," Hoagie told her, putting an arm around her shoulders, "they say the third time's the charm."

When Cree saw this, she decided to take drastic action. She let go of Maurice's hand and stormed over to where the two kids were.

_Okay_, Maurice thought, _that's it, I'm gonna find out what the heck is going on_!

"Let me do it, Crabigail!" Cree yelled, yanking the ball from her sister's hand.

Abby looked at her, stunned.

Then her expression turned into a glare, "Oh I see what's going on! You can't fool Numbuh 5, Cree! Don't think we don't know you've been following us around! Don't think Numbuh 5 doesn't know what you're trying to do! I hate to burst your bubble, but you already had your chance! And guess what? _You blew it_! Hoagie don't feel that way about you no more and you know it! And you know what? As soon as I get home, I'm telling Mom and Dad on you!"

"Um, Abby," Hoagie stammered, "y-you might wanna... calm down a bit."

Abby turned to him, "'Calm down'?! Don't you see what she's trying to do to you?!"

"She's not doing _anything_ to me! I love _you_! You know that."

Abby hung her head, tears filling her eyes and falling into the dust. Hoagie wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

Just then, Maurice marched over to them, "Alright Cree, I've been more than patient with you all afternoon. Ever since we came here, you have been ignoring me, and it's honestly kind of hurting my feelings if not outright annoying me. So, I'm only gonna ask you one thing, and one thing only. And I want you to be 100% completely and totally honest with me."

Maurice then cleared his throat and took a deep breath before continuing a bit loudly and a tad aggressively, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

Cree glared at him, "I'm trying to win my boyfriend back."

"What boyfriend?"

"Hoagie."

Maurice clenched is fists and blurted out loudly, "Hoagie's not your boyfriend! _I'm_ your boyfriend!"

Everyone fell completely silent.

Maurice instantly clapped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he just said.

"Say again?" Cree asked, stunned.

Maurice uncovered his mouth and squeaked out, "No." Then covered his mouth again.

"Don't worry." Chad's voice said from behind them, holding up a recording device "I've got it all right here."

Everyone turned to watch Chad play back Maurice's little outburst a few times. He then stopped and walked away laughing his big head off.

Maurice hung his head in embarrassment.

"Well," said Cree, "that backfired on me."

"I'll say," said Abby, who was started to laugh, her face still buried in Hoagie's chest, "you were trying to make _my_ date jealous but made _your own_ date jealous instead!"

"Cree?" Maurice began, his voice barely audible, his dreadlocks hiding his face, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. I-I didn't remember until just now that... that I kinda like you."

Cree stared at him, shocked. She'd never seen Maurice act so bashful before.

She took a step forward and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Maurice."

Maurice looked up at her, biting his lip.

Cree smiled at him, "I... I kinda like you too."

Abby looked up at her sister and Maurice, and smiled a bit herself, "Well don't just stand there, fool! Kiss her!"

And that's exactly what they did, surrounded by applauding people.

The jealousy was gone, and in its place, a new opportunity.

...

**Okay, I'm editing this after recieving a review on this story from zcross1997. I actually like it too, it kind of went from Cree trying to convince Hoagie that she's better for him (that little conversation between them) to her trying to make him jealous. And honestly, there's nothing we'd change about it, so don't even try to change our minds.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nigel's Day Off

**Sorry for disappearing on you guys like that**! **Okay, here we go.**

**This one was recommended by Kitcatgirl. I hope it's not too mediocre.**

...

Story 2: Nigel's Day Off

"So, where are we going, Dad?"

"It's a surprise, old bean."

Numbuh 1 swung his legs, wondering where his parents were taking him.

And why the heck he was blindfolded.

Earlier that day, he'd told his team that he would be taking the day off to spend the day with his parents. He wasn't too worried, Numbuh 5 was in charge.

No clam cannons (compliments of Numbuh 4), and no pre-mission makeovers (compliments of Lizzie). Nothing of that sort would happen while he was gone.

Still, he wondered if something would happen to him or his parents.

He remembered his Dad getting kidnapped by another boy while they were fishing.

I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Nigel thought.

"We're here, Nigel." Rebecca Uno said as she parked the car.

"Well, where is 'here'?"

"Take off your blindfold."

Nigel took off the blindfold and opened his eyes.

His jaw dropped when he saw where they were.

"Happy Fun World Land?"

The entire day was spent at the amusement park, and Nigel cherished every second of it.

He enjoyed riding the really fast rides alone, but also the slower rides with his Dad.

He got to enjoy playing the games and seeing the petting zoo with his Mom.

When it got later into the afternoon, they decided to take a break and eat.

"So, what do you think, Nigel old bean?" Monty asked him, taking another bite of his corn dog.

Nigel grinned, "I think I'm having a lot of fun!"

No adult or even teen villains had come along to spoil their fun, and nobody dressed as a lion was annoying him by poking him and asking over and over, "Who's a happy boy?"

Ironically though, he actually was a happy boy this time.

He was even happier when he returned to the treehouse the next day, and nothing crazy had happened while he was gone.

He didn't hesitate to tell his friends about all the fun he had with his parents.

...

**If you find it to be too rushed, I apologize. Please don't flame though.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ice Cream Screamers

**Hi! So, this one was requested by TheNoekk. I don't own anything.**

**Also, I originally was going to put cussing in there, but I just felt too uncomfortable with it. No swearing.**

**Also, I'm sorry, zcross1997, I think it's gonna take a while before I'm able to figure out how to continue your other request.**

**Now, on with the show.**

...

Story 3: Ice Cream Screamers

"Ma'am, I told you, if you can't afford the double scoop, then you can get the single scoop for half the price of the double!"

The poor ice cream man had been trying and failing to reason with this lady for nearly ten minutes now.

The blond woman scowled, "_No_, he wants the double scoop!"

"Mommy," said the five-year-old next to her, very red in the face, "I can just have the single-"

"_Nonsense_! You deserve the double scoop!"

The ice cream man looked at her, "If you want, I can get you Mint Chip, that's one you can afford to be double scoo-"

"_No_! He _hates_ mint! He wants Rocky Road!"

Behind this woman and her child, Sector V were waiting their turn.

Numbuh 4 groaned impatiently, "Come on, lady! Either get something or go away! Your kid obviously doesn't even want to be here any more! Just look at him, he's shrinking like a cruddy shrinking violet!"

The woman turned and snapped at the young Aussie, "Young man, that is no way to speak to an adult! Do you know who I _am_? Where are your parents anywa-"

"I don't give a flying crud who you are! You're just standing there wasting that poor guy's time when he could be happily selling cones and cups to kids whose parents _actually care_ about preserving their dignity!"

During this whole ordeal, Numbuh 5 had given the ice cream man enough money to buy the cone the woman had been demanding.

The lady saw this and opened her mouth to yell, but then noticed Numbuh 5 hand the little boy her cone.

Now, I'm sure you're all thinking this is the end of the story, right?

WRONG!

The woman yanked the cone out of Numbuh 5's hand, and shoved it ice cream first into the young man's face.

Everyone stood shocked, well, except Numbuh 5.

Now it was her turn to shout at this mean woman.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? WHY ON _EARTH_ WOULD YOU TAKE A _PERFECTLY GOOD_ ICE CREAM CONE AND _WASTE_ IT BY SHOVING IT IN SOMEONE'S FACE LIKE THAT!? ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU WASTED _TEN WHOLE MINUTES_ GRIPING AND WHINING ABOUT NOT GETTING THAT PARTICULAR FLAVOR?! WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU!?"

Everyone was taken aback by Numbuh 5's loud outburst.

The woman glared at her, "Because I don't want my precious boy eating out of some dirty girl's hands."

Numbuh 5 looked like she was going to kill this lady. The glare she was sporting could encase molten lava in solid ice.

The man wiped off his face, which was wrinkling in anger.

"Okay," he said in an icy voice, "that's it, if you don't leave right now, I'm calling the cops.

The woman scoffed, grabbed the boy, and said, "Let's go to the park, at least we'll be respected there."

The young man looked down at Numbuh 5, "You want another one, kid?"

Numbuh 5 nodded, "Sure, but Numbuh 5 doesn't think _she'll_ be the one eating it."

...

Numbuh 5 entered the playground, ice cream in hand, and looked around for the young child.

She found him at the swing set, sadly tracing circles in the dirt with his toe.

She approached him and smiled, "Hey, kid."

The younger kid looked at her.

"Hi," he murmured, "I'm... I'm sorry about my Mommy-"

"Hey, don't be sorry. None of it was your fault." Numbuh 5 then held up the ice cream cone, "Numbuh 5 wanted to show you a little compassion to make up for your troubles."

Then she handed the cone to the boy, who looked at her in confusion and surprise.

"Here you go, kid. One Rocky Road double scoop on the house. Compliments of the Kids Next Door."

The boy smiled at her with tears in his eyes, gratefully taking the ice cream and licking it with glee.

"Thank you, big kid!"

Numbuh 5 shrugged, "It's what we do, it's our job. Maybe someday, you could do it too."

The little boy then stared at her for a moment, before wrapping his small arms around her.

Numbuh 5 smiled and returned the embrace as he uttered a muffled, "Thank you."

...

Meanwhile, the poor ice cream man was dealing with another tough customer.

"I don't think you should be selling such horrid junk to little kids!" Grandma Lydia shouted in her strange accent, "I mean, really, that's what's wrong with kids today! They eat too much junk food and get lazy and worthless! Why, back in my day..."

Okay, that's enough.

**End Transmission**

...

**So... yeah. Honestly, I wanted to give this a heartwarming ending and leave it at that, but where's the fun in that?**

**Plus, I kind of wanted to remind you all that people in customer service have to deal with that kind of stuff all the time.**

**Besides, I can't be the only one who chuckles a bit at Lydia when she's yelling. It's her accent that gets me.**

**Anyways, see you on the flip side! **

**Oh yeah! And remember not to panic about the virus epidemic. I'm sure it'll all get better soon.**

**Please don't flame.**


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Feelings

**Finally got zcross1997's request figured out.**

**Warning: Contains some LGBT+ themes. This series of requests will now be rated T to be safe.**

**...**

Story 4: Strange Feelings

_After the defeat of the Galactic Kids Next Door, Nigel had finally been able to come home._

_He'd found that during those six years he was gone, he'd missed a lot._

_For starters, Harvey had been decommissioned early a few months after Nigel left. In addition, his own friends were still helping the Kids Next Door from behind the scenes as undercover teen operatives._

_Fortunately for him, he got to join them._

_But the one change he'd really noticed was the change in Rachel._

_She was still the same smart, brave, kind person he knew as a kid. But there was something different, something... unique._

_Her appearance didn't change much. Well, now that she was a teen she was a bit curvier, but that was all. Her clothing and hair style may have changed a little too, but not completely._

_She'd seemed to catch his attention more. He didn't know why at first._

_She'd just seemed more... prominent than she had before._

_Maybe the change was in him._

Maybe_, he'd thought to himself while they were studying together, _I'm seeing her differently.

_One night, he had decided to invite Rachel over for dinner at his house, and she said yes._

_He had no idea how it happened, but the next thing he knew, he was kissing her outside his house after dinner._

_But she hadn't minded, she just smiled. It was such a sweet, warm smile. It melted his heart._

_And so, a new love story had begun to write itself for both Nigel and Rachel._

_..._

"I still don't know why it bothers me. They've been dating for a few weeks now, but seeing them together still frustrates me for some reason!"

Alex McKenzie nodded, taking in what his son was saying, "I see. Harvey, I think it's best that you talk it out with your sister. I'm sure she'll understand that you don't want to feel the way you do, but you haven't..." he paused to think of what to say next, then continued, "gotten used to seeing her and Nigel together. But don't do it in a way that will offend her. You understand?"

Harvey nodded, still thinking about his sister and Nigel.

Nigel. Him and his weird accent. Him and his stupid, shiny bald head. Him and his mysterious, dark blue eyes. Him and his pale skin. Him and his dumb sunglasses.

Him and is unusual familiarity.

Where had Harvey met him before?

He'd never met him before Rachel first brought him home, but somehow, he seemed familiar.

Maybe he was an old classmate? No, no, he was older.

Maybe he'd seen him before? Like when they were kids or something? He couldn't really remember.

But something about that guy absolutely infuriated him.

Every time Harvey saw him or heard his voice, he'd feel funny around him.

He'd feel fluttery in his gut, and his face would feel hot, and he'd feel lightheaded and aggravatingly tense at the same time.

He didn't know why, but it felt kind of good in an annoying way.

But when Nigel was talking to Rachel, Harvey felt sad and angry at the same time, like he wanted to punch one of them and then run away in tears.

_Wait_, Harvey thought, _if Nigel was a girl, that would've meant that I was jealous. But what does it mean since he's a boy?_

_..._

"Oh, so that's why I needed to catch up."

Rachel nodded, "You're doing pretty well though, especially for someone with a six-year gap in their education record."

They'd lost count of how many times they'd been walking each other home from school, but they didn't mind.

Harvey watched the couple approach the McKenzie doorstep, and wondered how he should start the conversation.

Since yesterday, he'd pondered what possible reason he could have for feeling so weird around Nigel.

He knew his sister could help him, but would she?

The thirteen-year-old sighed and waited anxiously for their conversation to end already.

He felt a twinge of sadness as Nigel turned and walked away.

_What is wrong with me?_

He'd been staring into space, so deep in thought that he didn't notice his sister come in.

"Harvey?"

He jumped and turned to face her.

Rachel looked at her brother with a worried expression, "Are you okay? You had this strange look on your face, like something was bothering you."

Harvey opened his mouth to talk, but his throat suddenly felt dry.

His eyes felt hot and began to fill with tears.

He didn't freak out when his sister pulled him into a hug.

Instead, he just broke down into sobs.

...

Rachel took in every word of what her brother was telling her, nodding her head as she began to process it.

"I see."

Harvey sighed and hung his head, "I don't want to feel this way, but I don't know why I feel this way."

Rachel thought for a moment, then looked back at him, "I'm not mad at you, and I appreciate you being honest with me about it. I think maybe we should talk to Nigel about it, sort things out with him."

Harvey looked at his sister with worry, "But what if he thinks that I'm weird?"

"Harvey, believe me, the guy is used to weird things."

...

The next day, Nigel came over for a study date with Rachel.

They were sitting at the kitchen table, talking about, well, high school stuff. Harvey wasn't really paying attention.

All he could think about was watching the bald teen as he tried to figure out whatever homework they were discussing.

_Why can't I take my eyes off him?_ Harvey thought to himself as he watched them from the other end of the table.

He didn't notice his sister get up and leave, probably to use the bathroom or something.

As a result, Nigel caught him staring.

"Um... Harvey?"

"Huh?! Oh... um... yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Harvey's face felt like it was on fire, his throat was closing in, and he was beginning to feel soaked with sweat.

Then, he had this weird feeling, an urge of some sort, tugging at him on the inside.

This urge bade him to rise from his chair, legs trembling.

The urge drew him to approach a confused and concerned Nigel, body shaking and heart pounding.

The urge brought his hands up to the sixteen-year-old's face, which was contorting in shock and fear.

The urge pulled his face closer to Nigel's.

And closer.

And closer.

And closer still.

Until finally...

"What the...?!" Rachel cried, seeing what her brother was doing to her boyfriend.

Harvey had followed the urge and locked lips with Nigel, who was panicking on the inside, and frantically looking around for a way out of this predicament while flapping his arms around like crazy.

Then, Harvey's strange feeling moved a little further south from his gut.

Before he could go any further, Rachel pried them apart and stared at her brother, absolutely apalled.

"H-Harvey..." she squeaked, her face turning a ghostly white, "what on Earth did you think you were doing?!"

Meanwhile, Nigel's face was beet red, his mouth agape in surprise. He stared at the younger teen for a few seconds, then turned an even deeper shade of red when he noticed something wrong with Harvey's... erm... fly.

Then Rachel realized something, "Oh my God..."

Harvey's eyes were beginning to well up with tears, and he hung his head, murmuring, "I-I'm sorry."

He only flinched a little when his sister placed a shaky hand on his shoulder.

"Harvey, I think I know what's going on. You should probably sit down. Nigel, you might want to stay here and listen. I'll explain everything."

...

As Harvey listen to his sister, what she was saying surprised, and honestly confused him.

Nigel was just as confused.

"But we're both boys," he said, "how is that possible?"

Rachel shrugged, "Sometimes, boys can feel that way about other boys."

"But I like girls too." Harvey responded.

"There are people who are like that too. It's not a bad thing, it's just not as common as boys and girls liking each other."

Harvey looked at his sister, "Should we tell Mom and Dad?"

"Yes, they need to know."

"What'll they say?"

"I'm sure they won't be upset as long as you're honest with them."

...

That night, after Nigel had left, and the McKenzie family were having dinner, Harvey decided to tell his parents the truth.

"Mom? Dad? Can I tell you something?"

Melanie nodded, "Go on."

Harvey took a breath, glancing at his sister, who gave him a reassuring smile.

Then, he told them.

He told them about his weird feelings around Nigel, and about his urge to kiss him yesterday (leaving out the fact that he acted on it).

He explained that he didn't know what it meant at first, but Rachel had explained it to him.

"So," he continued, "I know I like girls, but I guess I also like guys too. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but apparently it's not as uncommon as I thought it was at first."

Alex smiled at his son, "Don't worry, champ. I know it's probably still a little confusing, but you'll figure it out."

"And you know you can always talk to us if something's bugging you." Melanie added.

Harvey was relieved. His parents weren't mad at him.

But they were right, he would eventually be able to figure it out.

...

**I know I kind of left the ending open, but it just felt like it would fit.**

**Also, I hope to God that nobody goes after me for making Harvey sympathetic. **

**No flames please.**


End file.
